prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4 (Season 1)
|previous=Episode 3 |next=Episode 5 }} is the 4th episode in the ''Prison School'' anime, which premiered on Tokyo MX on August 1th, 2015. It covers Chapter 21 through most of Chapter 28 of the manga in plot. Summary The crime of removing Mari's skirt from below by Gakuto incurs severe punishment by the Vice-President while crows flock to attack him. While an injured Gakuto lies prone on the floor, Mari nonchalantly leaves to return to the USC office. After that, Gakuto tells Kiyoshi he did this for the finishing touch of their breakout plan and then left at dinnertime to apologize to the Vice-President. At her office, Meiko removes an unidentified object from a drawer after asking Gakuto if he is certain about his decision. He later returns to the cell and the boys note that Meiko clipped his precious long locks from his head. He secretly presents his cut hair to Kioyshi in his bag and tells him it will serve as a wig because Kiyoshi's original disguise seems dubious. The next day, Kiyoshi want to steal a girl's uniform from the girls' dorm laundry room for the disguise. After travelling through the water drain, he successfully enters thanks to Gakuto's diversion when he starts insulting the cleaner. However, the cleaner already loaded the van with the uniforms to his dismay. While Shingo restrains Gakuto, Kiyoshi manages to board the cleaning service car to obtain a uniform but he is locked in. Kiyoshi still manages to escape thanks to the laundry basket he placed there as his diversion in the way of the car. Kiyoshi returns to the waste disposal area and the two congratulate each other on their well-timed diversions, though Gakuto urinated on himself. That night at the USC's office, Mari orders Meiko to be more strict with the boys to ensure such "incidents" will never happen again, blaming Meiko's apparently poor supervision for their defiance. Though Meiko blames the boys' rebelliousness and promises she will heighten her surveillance on the upcoming school event, Mari threatens Meiko that she will suffer by her crows if a scandalous act is committed again by the boys. With one night before the day of the breakout, Mayumi and Chiyo are in the girl dorm. While Chiyo is talking to her about the tournament though, Mayumi ignores Chiyo interest in its sumo wrestlers. On the day of the sports event after being assigned to their tasks, the boys got beaten by Meiko after they gaze at the local schoolgirls coming for the sport festival. At the baggage storage area in the sports ground, Gakuto secretly gives Kiyoshi the speakers to put in the toilet, which was mistaken by the schoolgirls for something else as he disguised it in his underwear. Gakuto continues to recap the breakout plan to Kiyoshi from start to finish. At the cooking club of the school, Mayumi sees Chiyo making a large lunchbox for her and Kiyoshi. When Chiyo reminds Mayumi that he will still be able to go, Mayumi teases Chiyo about her tournament with Kiyoshi being a date in fact. At noon & the time of the breakout, Kiyoshi goes the toilet and escapes by using the sewer system to exit the drainage channel at the girl's dorm. He then disguises himself as a girl student, using Gakuto's hair as a wig in doing so. However, a strand of hair flies near the USC Vice-President who found it suspicious, and she then walks near Kiyoshi's position. Realizing she is about to turn the corner and catch him, Kiyoshi hurries to put the girl outfit, but tears the blazer in the back stitching. The noise makes Meiko quickly look out and see Kiyoshi, but she assumes he is a school student as Kiyoshi ingeniously hid the tear by putting his bag on over it. Meanwhile, a nervous Chiyo has boarded the train to the Ryougoku Stadium. Her mind wanders to Mayumi's teasing about the "date" and she starts wondering where Kiyoshi is. Heading to the school gate while reassuring himself, he is grabbed from the bag by the USC President. Thinking he has been caught, he is suprised when he understands that Mari grabbed his uniform because he wore it incorrectly. When she raises the bag, it reveals a portion of the tear in the uniform, which makes Mari think the bag was intended to hide it and let him go apologetically. She seems to suspect something immediately even after he leaves the school. At the baggage area, Gakuto tricks Meiko into believing Kiyoshi is in the toilet but she humiliates him because he didn't close his fly, promptly revealing in front of the visiting students that he defecated on himself. She later returns and go to the toilet after Gakuto repeats his claim, and is convinced he is in the toilet when Gakuto start the recording of him defecating. At the sumo festival, Kiyoshi found Chiyo and have a good time together, eating the lunch Chiyo made. They take a selfie together and Kiyoshi then leaves to the toilet. Waiting for him, Chiyo accidentally spills water on his bag and found the girl's uniform in the bag which actually belongs to her when she was preparing to clean it. She says to Kiyoshi that he disgusted her before leaving quickly to Kiyoshi's incomprehension, until he realizes with horror that Chiyo's uniform is in his open bag. He then left to return the school in dejection at the date's failure. Elsewhere at the school grounds, Shingo talks to Gakuto after being told Kioyshi is still in the toilet & he thinks Kiyoshi is truanting work. Shingo decides to check Kiyoshi's status to Gakuto's horror. In the chairman's office, Mari and the Chairman discuss the imminent release date of the boys when both are distracted by receiving a text at the same time. At the toilet block's entrance, Gakuto and Shingo are intercepted by Meiko's kick because she still hasn't seen him. She asks Kiyoshi to leave the cubicle and there is zero response. As there is no answer and no sound due to the flat battery of the speaker, Meiko violently kicks the door of the toilet while Gakuto is watching in horror. Characters *Jouji Nezu *Kiyoshi Fujino *Shingo Wakamoto *Takehito Morokuzu *Reiji Andou *Mari Kurihara *Meiko Shiraki *The Chairman *Chiyo Kurihara *Mayumi Tanaka *School Cleaner Gallery Episode 04 Title.png|Episode titlecard Trivia * In the scene where Gakuto explains the breakout plan to Kiyoshi once more, a LEGO set of the scenario is used to depict their plans complete with an animated Kiyoshi figure. Difference Between Manga and Anime *The scene where the boys are discussing Gakuto's punishment is shortened in the anime: both Shingo and Joe add that they don't envy Gakuto, contrary to Andre, as the punishment will be hard. *In the anime, the scene where Gakuto distracts the cleaner includes insults in the form of a rap, whereas in the manga, this does not happen. *In the anime, Chiyo removes her blazer from before finding her nametag on it; in the manga, she discovers her nametag before removing it. Navigation 1S04EP